No Choice
by Twiggy-Fry
Summary: I've been having dreams. Yeah, I know, all demigods have dreams, but it's the context that's really bothering me. Golden eggs, dragons, masked people marching and burning everything in their way, and a black dog that looked surprisingly like Mrs. O'Leary. All this was giving me a headache. (No Flames Please) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Set after TLO before THOO during TGOF- Alive!Selena- Alive!Bianca<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Percy POV

* * *

><p>I've been having dreams. Yeah, I know, all demigods have dreams, but it's the context that's really bothering me. Golden eggs, dragons, masked people marching and burning everything in their way, and a black dog that looked surprisingly like Mrs. O'Leary. All this was giving me a headache, so I decided to talk to Annabeth.<p>

We walk down to the beach and lay on the warm, golden sand, staring off the edge of the world into the sunset, as I try to form what I want to say over and over again in my head.

Finally, I start, "I-I don't know where to start... There was destruction everywhere and people with dark masks and capes a and a dog and... people flying on broomsticks?"

Annabeth puts a comforting hand on top of mine.

"Hey, we'll go tell Chiron, okay?" She asks with a small smile. But we would never get to.

"Alright demigods, listen up! It has been brought to my attention that select few of us will be invited to attend a very important event!"

Chiron calls us up in front of the Big House.

"I cannot briefly say what the situation is, so will all the head cabin leaders come into the rec. room immediately? All other campers proceed with your usual schedules."

Once all the heads had gathered at the ping-pong table, Chiron says something that startles all of us.

He sighs and says, "wizards are real."

Everyone looked at him as though he had just grown a second head (which, believe it or not, is pretty common).

Marie, from the Hecate cabin spoke up. "Yeah, our cabin. Not, broomstick and Alakazam ones. Though, we prefer sorcerers."

Chiron replied with a slight smile, "yes, those broomstick ones are exactly what I'm talking about, but Alakazam, hardly."

He proceeds when he sees many confused looks. "All over the world, there are wizards. These wizards attend three different schools depending on where they live in Europe. The different schools are called Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A long time ago, these three schools competed to see who was the best. This competition is called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was discontinued due to the death rate… " he received raised eyebrows. "But this year, it is taking place at Hogwarts. It's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has invited some of us to participate in the event. As it is now not only wizards, it will be called the Demi-Wizard Tournament."

* * *

><p><strong>First try... so yeah. I tried :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 2

Harry POV

At the moment, I'm trudging up Stoatshead Hill behind Mr. Weasley, and the Diggorys, pondering whether to tell Ron and Hermione about his dream, or keep it to himself. Telling my friends may make me feel better, but I don't want them to worry. In my dream, there was a man that was going into a house, but, he heard voices in another room. He walked slowly in and saw a chair in front of the fire. The chair swivels around and there is a flash of light and a scream. Then nothing. I shudder in recollection. Ya, better not tell Ron and Hermione.

We arrive at the top of Stoatshead Hill and Mr. Diggory finds an old shoe. Mr. Weasley tells us to place one finger on it, and at once, we zip away.

Most of us were screaming, but Mr. Weasley said that the Portkey was the fastest way to travel. Well then.

When we land, we all lay sprawled on the ground, except for the adults, who came walking out of the sky as though they had done it a thousand times, which they probably had.

The Quidditch World Cup was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. I think I had the best time of his life. I was especially content with Fred, George, and Ginny chanting, "THE IRISH WON! IRISH #1". Myself, happy with the evening, fell asleep in his bed, oblivious about the dream that was to come.

It was the same dream. With a twist. Same house, same flash of light, different person. It was a boy instead of a man. And he looked almost exactly like me, but different. He had the same jet black hair and green eyes. The boy radiated power. He didn't have a scar, or glasses, or a wand, but he had a bronze sword that glowed in the darkness. He walked into the house and I wanted to scream for him to stop. I knew what happened next. But before the chair turned, I woke up.

There are yells of running people and bangs sound left and right. Mr. Weasley is running around waking everyone up. I quickly put on a jacket and run out the tent flap.

There is fire and destruction everywhere, and at the southern end of the campgrounds, Bill says that there are masked cloaked marchers destroying everything. Above them, a green skull is eating a black snake of smoke, which, for some reason, people were making quite a big deal about. We follow Fred and George to the edge of the forest but we lose the twins in the crowd. Ron, Hermione, and I run into a clearing.

A voice cuts through the silence, "scared Potter?" Draco Malfoy steps out of the ring of trees.

"A mudblood, a weasel, and a potted plant. Such a odd trio."

With that, Malfoy disappears into the shadows.

**Why I do this, I have no idea...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 3 HPPJ

Percy POV

Chiron tells the leaders of every cabin that they themselves were going and that they needed to pick another capable demigod from their cabin. Because Thalia and I don't have any other cabin mates, others are allowed to invite along extras.

Annabeth persuaded Malcolm and another Athenian girl named Ainè to come along. Thalia took Grover. Apollo had Will Solace, Mark O'Brien, and Jessie Fay. Clarisse brought along Jack and Selena. Demeter had Katie and Ray. Nico and Bianca went along too, along with other cabins.

Everyone is annoyed when Chiron says that there would be no capture the flag that summer, but the demigods are happy for the people that get to go to Hogwarts.

Because Zeus is still a little angry with me, Poseidon agreed to let the us on a monster-proof cruise ship that would sail across the Atlantic. Once in England, I would have to keep Annabeth on a leash to keep her from looking at the architecture, and the demigods would hitch a ride with Apollo, and do to Kings Cross Station where we had to find Platform 9 3/4.

Chiron told Annabeth and I to watch for people with trunks and odd shaped packages and follow them. Once we were on the platform, we were to get on the train and find a compartment. At Hogwarts, we had to look for a giant, not one that should be reduced to dust, mind you, but follow him to the room where we would get ready.

We're having a bit of trouble finding Platform 9 3/4. Annabeth and I, the appointed leaders for this particular trip, had asked all the security men and the people behind the desks. We were given looks that said, "You're kidding me. You're kidding me right? You've got to be kidding me." Then I remembered what Chiron said. "Follow someone."

We see a group of red haired people pushing trolleys full of stuff... Owls, trunks... and is that a broomstick?

Our group follows the family and I see that there is a black haired boy in the group.

A woman turns around and notices us. She looks like she is the mother of all the kids. Annabeth asks, "excuse me, where is Platform 9 3/4?" The lady replies, "Oh, you're here for the... Just watch," she says with a smile. A red haired girl runs at the wall at full speed. I blink, and she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 4

Harry POV

I tell Ron and Hermione that I know who the boy is that is standing in front of the other kids. By then, I had told them about my dreams. I had just said that he was the boy from the dream when there is a knock on the compartment door. Hermione opens it to reveal two kids. A boy and a girl. The girl has blonde hair and gray eyes and the boy has black hair and green eyes. He looks sort of like me, but still very different. It's him!

The girl asks, "can we join you? Everywhere else is full."

Hermione nods warmly and steps aside to let them in, while glancing at Harry at the same time. Her expression says that this is the perfect time to gain some information. But before she can say anything, the blonde reaches into her shoulder bag and takes out a laptop with a Δ on it.

Hermione watches her for a moment and finally says, "do what you want to do now because electronics don't work at Hogwarts."

Ron, suddenly interested said, "it's electronic? My dad loves that kind of stuff." The girl nods without looking up.

"Annabeth, do you want to engage in social, or maybe friendly conversation?" the boy asks. Apparently she spends a lot of time on that laptop.

Annabeth glances up and with an irritated look, slowly closes her laptop, and the boy starts talking.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We're from Camp Ha-" a hand clamps over his mouth and Percy looks over at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow. When she takes her hand away, he asks, "can I help you?" with mock politeness.

Instead of answering Percy, Annabeth asks the the three of us, "do you know what's happening at your school this year?"

We shake our heads, but Ron speaks up with a confused look, hoping to add to the pool of information, "my brother Charlie said that something big was going to happen, but he didn't say what."

Suddenly, the girl named Annabeth starts speaking in a totally different language. Hermione, seeing that Percy could understand the blonde, focused on the language she is speaking. Hermione had studied many different languages, but I couldn't see her make a connection. I think it sounds like Greek.

Apparently Hermione was thinking the same thing, for she startles Annabeth with the question, "are you speaking Greek?"

Annabeth looks up, wide eyed, but gets ahold of herself and replies, "well yes, though it's ancient Greek. I'll explain later, but we've decided to tell you what's happening at your school this year."

Percy, who actually didn't say anything, rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Our camp director told us not to tell anybody anything, but I think it would turn out to be an extremely boring train ride if we had nothing to all about. And everyone will find out sooner or later. I bet a bunch of people already know."

Hermione starts to say something, but Ron stops her with a hand. "Ok Hermione. Whatever they're going to say, I'm sure it's very interesting and important so let's try not to interrupt them ok?"

All Ron received was a cold hard glare.

**Sorry it's short... I have a lot of short ones )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"Sorry, we got carried away. We still don't know your names," I say. The brunette I now know as Hermione spoke up.

"Right, yes, sorry I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley," she says and gestures to the red haired boy on her left, whose ears turn a bright shade of red.

"And this is Harry, Harry Potter." The three of them look confused when we don't react to the name, but I start to talk.

"Do you guys know about Greek mythology? Or do I have to start it the very beginning?"

Harry and Hermione both nod, but Ron shakes his head with a confused look.

I shrug, but go with it, "the Greek gods are deities that originated in Greece. You know where Greece is right? "

Ron pipes up and says, " it's near Rome right?"

Percy rolls his eyes but I look out the window and say, "um, sort of. It's east of there."

I continue. "There are twelve major gods and tons of other minor gods that the Greeks would pray to for every aspect of life. At the time of the Roman Empire, the center of power was in the Middle East, so that's where the gods were. Now, the center is in America, and all the monuments of Ancient Greece and Rome have positioned themselves all over the country. The gods often come to earth in their human forms, and, um, hook up with mortals. They would have children who are called demigods. Half god half human, or nymph or whatever. But Percy and I are demigods, and so are all the kids who get to go to your school this year. Percy's dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. And my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Our friend, will, is the son of Apollo. There are twelve major gods, called the Olympians, and Hestia, but a couple of them are virgins, like Artemis and Hera," I frown and glare out the window.

"It's not all fun and games though. Some of us do have powers, um, our friend Nico can summon the dead because he's a son of Hades, lord of the dead. Others just sort of inherit it. I'm ok in a battle and can work with statistics, but I don't have any physical powers. But back to the point, demigods give off an Aura, which attracts monsters. The more powerful the demigod, the more powerful the Aura. We demigods need a safe place to live and train to fight free from these monsters. That's our camp. Camp Half-Blood. We have cabins for each god and goddess for their children to live in. This year, we've been invited to your school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it's not just wizards this year so it'll be called the Demi-Wizard tournament."

I sigh and look over at Percy, who had fallen asleep in the seat next to me, drooling as always. I elbowed him to wake him up. I look over at the three other people in the compartment. their eyes were wide, and Ron had his mouth slightly open. They were going to have questions.

**I know everyone who's reading this should know all this... (because you should) but it'll get more interesting **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 6

Harry POV

I can't believe any of this. Seriously! These kids in front of me, not even older than Fred and George, have saved the world, more times than I have, which is saying a lot.

Percy alone has gone to Olympus, he's been in the labyrinth, fought giants and titans and met tons of gods. But his life seems really dangerous too, with everyone trying to kill him... Hey, just like mine.

Hermione POV

I'm really getting into this. I've read about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it's was discontinued due to death tolls. Death tolls! I wonder why they're continuing it. And the demigods. They're a whole other species, yet still human. And there's a bunch I can meet. I bet there's a book about them...

Ron POV

THEY CAN DO MAGIC WITHOUT WANDS! It's so cool. They have super powers, from those muggle, what are they called, comic books? More pictures that don't move...

But the girl, Annabeth, said that whoever your godly parent was, you would get abilities from them. Like one of their friends, Thalia was it? Yeah, she has lightning! Lightning bolts! That could be handy in a Quidditch game. Nobody knows you're the son of the sky god. You know, freak accident...

Harry POV

We were astounded. We've gone on adventures and completed quests, but Annabeth was talking about it like it was everyday life, well for them, it was.

When Annabeth finishes talking, she nudges Percy again, who jerks awake.

She smiles, and says, "Percy, do you have any water?"

He shakes his head, but replies, "No, but there's some outside."

I swear I see an evil glint in his eyes. He stands up, yawns, stretches, and walks over to open the window. There's a stream running next to the train. Hermione looks nervous, but she lets him continue. He steps away from the open window and closes his eyes, seemingly concentrating. Ron opens his mouth to ask Percy what he's doing, but I nudge him to keep him quiet. Annabeth smiles at us, a glint evident in her eyes too.

Ron squeaks and Hermione gasps when a large sphere of water swishes it's way into the compartment. I stand up and reach out, brushing the water with the back of my hand. It's definitely water. Percy has beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I sit back down, and Percy moves his arm and the water flies back out the window. Percy's eyes snap open and he slumps backwards into the seat.

"Holy Hera... I haven't done that in a long time." He reaches up and puts a hand to his forehead. He smiles tiredly at us and promptly falls asleep.

**That might have been weird... lots of different POV's... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

The three wizards and I make small talk until they have to change into their uniforms. Percy's still asleep and I don't have any robes to change into so I take out my laptop again. I open it, and there's a picture of Percy on it. No… a video. He's walking into a house, his sword out and glowing in the darkness.

But it isn't a video. There isn't a play button. I think it's a virus that won't let me do anything else until the "video" is complete.

He's walking down a hallway, dark, with no decoration. A lit room at the end of it makes shadows dance across the dirty windows. He creeps down the corridor and pushes open the door with the tip of his sword. A chair in front of the fire starts to turn. There's a flash of light, and Percy crumples to the floor.

I gasp and put a hand to my mouth as my computer screen returns to my desktop.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione return, I have Percy's head in my lap, silently running my fingers through his hair. Hermione takes one glance at me and walks quickly over and puts an arm over my shoulders and I lean into her. I'm silent for a moment, but eventually proceed to tell them what happened.

When I finish, Hermione jumps in. "But he's ok now. Sleeping right there. We'll keep him safe."

I look up and am startled to see a worried look on Harry's face. "I had a dream totally parallel the the one that was on your computer. One with an old man, and another with Percy. I recognize him from the dream the minute I saw him."

I nod. "Demigods have dreams like that too. They'll tell of what's happening at the present or what will happen eventually. Sometimes it's even a weird encrypted message. But I don't want him entering the Tournament. I'll tell him later."

As if on cue, Percy sits up and yawns. He smiles slightly at me, as if he heard our entire conversation, which I think he had. Only Harry of the other three would make eye contact with him. I pull him into a tight hug, as if he was dead, and had come back to life.

**Ok, I know they're short chapters, but I have 19 pieces of paper, front and back, that I have to type up. And they're from a year ago so they're horribly written and I have to cut and rewrite as I go, so bear with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron POV

"I'm starving!" I complain as we walk into the Great Hall. Percy and Annabeth had gone with Hagrid to meet up with the other demigods. Hermione have us, the unfortunate listeners, as I call Harry and myself, a spiel on the original Tri-Wizard-Tournament. Apparently it was a contest to see which school is the best. Real original.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Hermione asks, but then puts her hand up and continues. "No. Don't answer that. I _know_ that that's all you think about."

I shoot her a glare, but run to our table and sit down. The sooner everyone's in and settled the better.

After the _longest_ time, Professor Dumbledore walks up the the podium, but before he starts to talk, Fred whispers something to George and they start to laugh. Really. Loudly. Dumbledore, slightly amused, says with a smile, "Mr and Mr. Weasley, would you please be so kind as to share your predicament with the rest of the class?"

George, still laughing collapses over the table in a fit of giggles, while Fred says weakly, "nice haircut."

There's a peal of laughter from the Gryffindor table as Professor Dumbledore continues with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. No one else has noticed."

When the Hall dies down, he restarts. "As most of you know, Quidditch will not be held this year."

Harry slumps in his seat and I groan loudly. Most of the Hall looks up at the headmaster incredulously, hoping he's making some sort of joke.

"For Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. These are a series of challenges given to a champion from each of the three wizarding schools. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. I'm sure most of you know Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, due to the Pen Pal program in fifth year."

He says this with a smile, but Fred leans over to us and says "It's the most horrid thing in this school."

I laugh, but turn back to the Professor on the stage.

"But this year, we have a new crowd. Do most of you know about the greek gods? Ok. These kids from America are descended from these gods and are called demigods. And as there's a new group of participants, The games will be called the DemiWizard Tournament."

All the witches and wizards in the Hall were awestruck, but the old professor continued with, "we have everyone here now, so let me present, Beauxbatons!"

Thirty girls in blue come streaming out of the front entrance. Professor Dumbledore gestures to the Ravenclaw table, but as I look at Harry, I mouth 'Veela.' He nods back quickly.

The Durmstrang students come out with beating drums and tongues of fire. I'm glad when they sit over at the Slytherin table, though I strain my neck to get a glimpse of Krum.

And lastly, the demigods. I didn't know there would be so many. I only saw a few at the platform, but they make their way up the middle aisle, with Percy Jackson in the lead.

"And finally," Dumbledore announce, "The demigods of Camp Half Blood!"

**Sorry about the wait...**

**I just felt really lazy. Most of the time I would rather read than write soooo ;)**


End file.
